1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to textile holder for a mop, and more particularly to a foldable textile holder for a flat mop, which can be used with a conventional water separator of a round mop.
2. Description of Related Art
A mop is good tool for cleaning floor. A conventional mop usually has a bunch of cloth strips fixed on one end of a handle thereof for scrub floor. Later, a rotary mop is marketed, which has a round textile holder that can be rotated with a water separator for flinging water from the cloth strips. The rotary mop quickly becomes a most popular cleaning tool.
However, all the conventional mops has a common disadvantage, that's, the scrub width is small in every operation. It is inconvenient for a professional janitor. As a result, a flat mop is marketed for promoting clean effect. The textile holder of the flat mop has a long major axis such that the user is hard to dry the textile after cleaning before using.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional textile holder of a flat mop.